A message to Satele Shan
by SpartanCommando
Summary: The Prodigal Knight, and former Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan leaves behind a datapad that only his descendants my unlock. One-Shot,basically a short letter and summary of his becoming a 'Sith'


_To my descendent. _

_Yes. It is true you are of my blood, by the Force I cannot imagine how you will react to that. But do remember that you are not just my heir, you are also Her descendent as well. Still it must be quite the shock to you, a Jedi Knight discovering that she is in fact the descendent of the Bane of the Mandalorians, as well as the Prodigal Knight. I do not know whether or not the perception of my name has changed or not at the time you have been given this data pad. Still you cannot change who you are, the great-something grand daughter of Revan. _

_Humph. Yes I am fully aware that the last statement may seem to contradict the seriousness of this message. But allow me to inform you about a little known fact: I did believe it or not have a sense of humor. If it's a sick sense, perverted, or merely confusing. . . . Well that's something my companions each decided for themselves. _

_By the Force! When did I start turning into Jolee? At the time this has been recorded I am only thirty seven galactic standard years old. Damn you old man, how is it even in death you still have a hand in how I live my life? _

_I feel a need to give you a short summary of why what you have witnessed transpired on this day. First however I assure you that he is safe and will not die, if your anything like Bastila is you are probably worrying yourself a step closer to grey hairs. His fate of now will also be explained to you. _

_One year ago after the end of the Jedi Civil War I began to. . . . . Remember parts of my time as Dark Lord of the Sith. After the battle of Malachor V I did originally intend to pursue the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet. That was not my only goal however, nor was it Alec's. I refer to my late apprentice as such because at the time he _still_ was that man. _

_I had discovered the Trayus Academy, an ancient and long forgotten Sith Academy on the taboo world. This was the start of my path towards Dark Lord, and yet in the end it may have saved your generation. I learned after spending several days searching the Academy's archives of the True Sith. The last of the Original Sith Empire, and the fact that they still existed in the unknown regions. _

_After defeating the Mandalorians Alec and myself came to a decision. The True Sith had orchestrated the entire Mandalorian Wars, and that they were the unseen threat our masters had warned us about when we first left for war. We knew then that the it was our duty as Jedi Knights to prevent the Sith from attacking the Republic. And so we took our fleet and searched for our true foe. _

_It took several months but finally we came to the world of Dromund Kaas, the capital of these True Sith. It was there where Alec and myself infiltrated the capital city, it was there where we fell into a trap, and it was there where we met Him. The Sith Emperor. Do not be surprised my child, the Sith Emperor has lived for millennia prolonging his life through forgotten Sith Alchemy. _

_Knowing that we would not escape his grasp the two of us launched our attack against him. We failed to sense his true power however. Should you come face to face with the Emperor my dear be wary; he knows of a way to distort your ability to detect his full strength. Alec was the greatest lightsaber duelist of our time, and I was the Order's most powerful in the Force. _

_The Emperor had us at his mercy in exactly seventy-nine seconds. _

_Never have I come across such power, sheer unfathomable power or comprehendible power. I have seen many things in my life up to now, and even now I never came across anything that inspired such fear in my heart. I knew at the moment, when his guards dragged myself and Alec across his throne room, that the Republic as it was stood no hope for survival. Through our bond the pair of us were certain what would be the fate of the galaxy. _

_The Sith would return to the galaxy, in a show of might and splendor unseen since the Great Hyperspace War 1,000 years prior. The Emperor would have his revenge on the Republic that humiliated the Sith Species so long ago. The Order would fight till they found themselves with their backs to the Council Chambers. And then both would die to be replaced by the Sith Emperor and his people. _

_As we lay at his feet, waiting for our death, the Emperor spoke for the first time and yet he did not. He forced himself into our minds not slowed by our strongest attempts at keeping him out. The Emperor tortured us within the confines of our minds for days. I remember clearly his twisted, hellish world, he created within my mind. For a full year he tortured me in a thousand different way, each more painful and evil than the last. In the span of a mere hour he had tortured Alec and myself for a year in our minds. He broke us to his will. _

_There is no being more evil alive today than the Emperor. He is the Darkness given flesh, he is the living personification of everything the Order has taught the Darkside of the Force is. It was then that he gave us his orders: to prepare the galaxy for his invasion of Sith. And like a newly build droid, we obeyed without question. _

_The rest is history now. We took up the mantles of Darth Revan and Darth Malak, found the Star Forge, and began our own conquest of the galaxy. I came to my wits days after leaving the Emperor's company, and knew Republic needed to be ready. It was with that knowledge that I devised plans that would bring an end to the Republic and Jedi Order, and leave the industry intact to prepare our defense. You know exactly how that turned out though don't you? Yes. You most certainly do. _

"You returned to the light ancestor. You saved the galaxy from the animal that was once your best friend. And eventually you fathered a child with Bastila Shan." Satele Shan calmly set the data pad on her lap. The thirty year old Knight then proceeded to place her face in her hands, elbows resting on either side of the data pad. The ancient temple outer wall was at her back and a cold night had fallen over the area. As the sound of thunder began to boom all around her, the descendant of Revan and Bastila raised her head and looked to the sky. "But what have your foreseen would require my first student? Why did you need to take Solrac away?"

_**AN: Ta-dah! My first Star Wars one-shot! This story serves as part of my new full length Star Wars fan fiction. Just check my profile page and click on, Revan's Rebirth later on today or tomorrow. I still have to do a few quick checks for grammar, get a bite to eat, and bam! New full length story begins!**_

_**Please, kindly R&R. **_


End file.
